Timmy Phantom
by bodiechan
Summary: When Timmy watches Danny Phantom on TV, he wishes that he has ghost powers. When he finds that he can visit Danny's universe through the portal, Timmy leaves for Amity Park at once. But what he doesn't know is that someone has followed him inside...


Timmy Phantom script

Scene one: Timmy's room.

_(All dark in the room, Timmy is sitting in front of the TV, which is illuminating his face. On the TV, Ember is standing on a stage.)_

Ember (_shouting)_: WHO DO YOU LOVE!

_(Danny appears in ghost form and punches Ember off the stage.)_

Danny: Take that, Ember McLAME!

Timmy: All right, Danny!

_(Cosmo and Wanda appear out of nowhere next to Timmy.)_

Cosmo: Hey, Timmy!

Wanda (_worried)_: What're you watching, Sport?

Timmy: Only the best show in the world: Danny Phantom!

_(The three of them watch Ember and Danny battle on the TV.)_

Wanda: Er…

Timmy: Isn't it GREAT?

Wanda: There's a lot of violence…

Timmy: That's what makes it so cool!

_(Timmy stands up and turns around to face them.)_

Timmy: Danny Phantom is the greatest! His parents are ghost-hunters, and Danny has ghost powers to help rid the world of evil! In fact, I wish—

Wanda: Timmy, no!

Cosmo: Go ahead, Timmy!

Timmy _jumps into the air)_: I wish I had ghost powers like Danny Phantom!

_(Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up. Wanda has her eyes closed, scared. A cloud of magic dust fills the air with a loud POOF! The dust clears, and everything is still the same.)_

Timmy: Well, did it work?

Cosmo and Wanda: Uh…

_(Da Rules appears floating in front of Cosmo and Wanda.)_

Wanda: The Rules say that our magic can't interfere with paranormal activity.

Timmy: So?

Wanda: That means ghosts.

Timmy: So?

Wanda: _So_, we can't give you ghost powers!

Cosmo: So?

Timmy: What? There must be some other way!

Cosmo: How did that kid get his ghost powers? HE didn't wish for them, did he?

Timmy: No.… That's it! He has a ghost portal!

Cosmo: A go-schmortal? How's THAT gonna help us?

_(Wanda shakes her head and sighs.)_

Timmy: No, Cosmo, a ghost portal! A portal between the ghost zone and the human world. He went inside and pressed the on button, and then he got ghost powers!

Cosmo: Ooh, I know where this is going!

Timmy: I wish I had a ghost portal like Danny Phantom!

_(Again, Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up. Wanda has her eyes closed, scared. A cloud of magic dust fills the air with a loud POOF! The dust clears, and standing on the wall next to Timmy's bed is a turned off ghost portal just like the one in Danny Phantom!)_

Timmy: It worked! Cool!

Wanda: I don't know, Sweetie…

Timmy: Now…

_(Timmy holds up a magazine open to a picture of Danny in the suit he was wearing when he walked into the portal.)_

Timmy: I wish I was wearing these clothes!

_(A POOF cloud appears. It disappears, Leaving Timmy in a costume identical to Danny's.)_

Cosmo: Why'd you want that, Timmy?

Timmy: Because, Danny Phantom only looks that way 'cause it's the opposite of his human colors! Oh, wait…

_(Timmy runs over to his bedside table and draws something on a piece of paper. He peels the Phantom emblem off his jumpsuit and sticks the drawing on. He turns around to show Cosmo and Wanda.)_

Timmy: Ta-da!

_(The emblem is a big letter "T.")_

Cosmo: "T" for "toothpaste!"

Wanda:_ (shakes her head) _Cosmo…

Cosmo: Or is it for "tapioca?" Or "crab-cakes?" Or "tomato?" Wait, tomato doesn't start with T…

Wanda: Timmy, wait.…

_(Wanda POOFs Timmy's hat and makes it white.)_

Timmy: Huh?

Wanda: Well, you can't run around the ghost zone with a green hat and black suit!

Timmy: Green?

Wanda: (_sighs)_ The opposite of pink is green, Timmy.

Timmy: Oh. Why can't I?

Cosmo: It clashes! C'mon, _everybody _knows _that_!

Timmy: Okay… I'm goin' in!

Timmy (_singing, to the tune of the DP theme song_:)

I'm a Phantom,

Timmy Phantom.

Ye-heah!

I, Timmy Phantom, wasn't even a teen,

When my godfolks made

A very strange machine.

It was designed to view

A world unseen.

I'm gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm Timmy Phantom!

When it didn't quite work,

My godfolks,

They just quit.

But then I took a look

Inside of it.

There was a great big flash,

Everything just changed—

My molecules

Got all re-arranged!

Phantom, Phantom!

When I first woke up,

I re-alized,

I have snow white hair,

And glowing green eyes.

I can walk through walls,

Disappear,

And fly.

I am much more unique

Than the other guys!

It is now that I know

What I have to do:

I have to stop all the ghosts

From comin' through.

I'm here to fight

For me

And you!

I'm gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm Timmy Phantom,

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm Timmy Phantom,

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm:

TIMMY PHANTOM!

Yee-heah!


End file.
